


Beautiful not Broken

by BrokenPoet12



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Cisco walks in on the morning after, F/M, Harry is a BAMF, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenPoet12/pseuds/BrokenPoet12
Summary: S. T. A. R.  Labs has a visitor, Harry is there to find out why.





	Beautiful not Broken

•••

•••

 

 

The alarm beacon lights up silently on the screen and pulls Harry from his project. Walking over to the desk, he adjusts his glasses and squints at the security readout before him. He worries his lower lip as he sorts through the array of security footage, exhaling suddenly when he finds the footage of the late night invader. This is the third time in two weeks she'd visited the lab. however it's the first time she'd done so while he'd been there. 

Caitlin Snow had returned to S.T.A.R. Labs.

Harry never told the others. He figured if she wanted them to know, she'd come when they were there. It didn't stop him from sending a text to her old number after her second visit, telling her it was her home as much as anyone's, but that he'd make sure her visits remained a secret until she was ready. He halfway expected her to stop coming, but Caitlin Snow always seemed to surprise him. 

Flipping through the monitors, he follows her progress through the building. It seems to take ages for her to make her way down to the level of the lab and he catches her staring up at the cameras every now and then. Almost as if she's challenging him. From out in the hallway he can hear the elevator ding, announcing her arrival. Harry quickly busies himself. He's not sure what she's here for, but he is most definitely not here to pressure her. Turning quickly from the door, Harry picks up one of Cisco's latest projects and pretends to tinker with it. He strains his ears and can just make out faint footsteps. Tensing, he waits.

The footsteps grow louder and finally come to a halt outside of the door to the workshop. Mentally steeling himself, Harry glances over to see Caitlin leaning up against the door frame. He tips his head slightly, offers a half smile and speaks,

"Snow."

It seems to take ages before she answers, Caitlin is staring at Harry in a way that makes his ears burn. Like she's trying to decide if he's a threat, or a liability to her secrecy. Just as the silence is growing to uncomfortable lengths, she cocks her head, smiles a full smile at him and in mock seriousness, she returns his greeting,

"Harrison."

Harry rolls his eyes and goes back to his pretend tinkering, trying and failing to hide his smile. She'd obviously known he'd be there. She'd sought him out. If she needed something, he'd let her be the one to bring it up. When she doesn't say anything after minutes on end, he glances up to find she's gone. Startled, and a little disappointed, Harry moves over to the security monitor to retrace her steps out. He's surprised though, when they take her further into the lab, instead of up and out. She'd left the workshop and gone straight to S.T.A.R. Labs old decontamination showers. There'd been little use for them in the years since the explosion, so the showers had been more or less used by the members of Team Flash who needed to clean up, or like Harry, who was staying indefinitely. 

Puzzled, Harry pulled up the blueprints for that section of the building and glanced at the specs, not seeing a clear answer. As far as any of them knew, Caitlin had not returned to her apartment. Maybe she'd just needed a place to clean up. But it had been several months since Barry had defeated Savitar and left them all for the speed force. Surely Caitlin had to have found something before then. He was rereading the plans again when he glanced at the monitor and saw his answer. Steam was pouring out from the slightly open door. Double checking a hunch, Harry sat down in his chair and put his hands behind his head. S.T.A.R. Labs sat atop a geothermal hot spot which helped them power the building. One of the results was an almost inexhaustible supply of hot water. Caitlin was here for heat and a safely obtainable heat at that. Pulling his glasses off, Harry debates about his next step. 

 

He finds himself outside of the showers without realizing he'd set out for them. He isn't used to hesitating, but he does in that moment. He stands just outside the door, one hand running through his messy hair. He can hear the sound of what he assumes is all six of the showers running and the steam pouring from the door has him overly warm in no time. Just as he's about to give up and leave, Caitlin calls out,

"Are you just going to keep pacing or was there actually something you wanted to talk about?" 

Harry glares at the door, imaging the self satisfied smirk on Caitlin's face. He reaches forward to pull the door open and steps inside the room. 

"I'd ask if you're decent but I don't think I'd get an honest answer from you." 

"Awww. What's the matter Harry? Have I offended your delicate sensibilities?" 

"I wouldn't call them delicate. But on my earth it's typically frowned upon to follow women into the shower." 

Caitlin grins and meets Harry's eyes as he walks towards her. She's still partially clothed, wearing a thin tank and as near as he can tell only panties. He stops a few feet away, crossing his arms over his chest. Caitlin is still looking at him, both appraising and the hint of a challenge in her eyes. 

"And yet here you are, following a woman in to the shower." 

"Well, this is Earth-1 so...." 

Caitlin giggles and it makes something in his chest clench. Taking in the scene before him, Harry debates for a moment before dragging his sweater over his head and moving to slide down the wall in front of Caitlin, settling himself on the floor. His t-shirt quickly gets damp from the steam and the spray but he ignores it. 

"I'm not going to do the big 'I want to help you' thing if that's what you're worried about.' Harry begins. Caitlin smiles again and exhales, visibly relaxing. Over the roar of the water Caitlin speaks. 

" I knew I could count on you Harry. I appreciate it all the same." 

Harry nods, and leans his head back against the wall. He's curious though and wants to ask her so many questions. Caitlin must sense this because she draws her knees up and wraps her arms around them, sighing before she meets his eyes again. "I'm sure you have questions." 

"How are you doing Snow? Really doing?" 

He figures he won't get an answer from her so he's surprised when she sighs and starts talking. 

"I think I'm tired." She stops at Harry's puzzled look but when he nods for her to continue she takes a deep breath and starts to speak. It's been a long few months for her and coming to terms with her other half has not been easy. But neither has everyone's insistence that she can be 'fixed' like she is just some malfunctioning equipment. She tells him about how much she misses the team and how it feels like a huge part of her life has been taken from her. For a long time she was angry at Barry because of his Flashpoint and the effect it had on so many lives. But after seeing what Barry might have turned into, she could start to understand it. 

She doesn't realize she's crying until Harry is crouched in front of her, offering her a handkerchief. She stares at it, not seeing it and he lays a hand on her cheek, tilting her face up. She tenses at his touch, but then she remembers the heat and steam surrounding them. As Harry wipes her tears away, she notes the sweat on his forhead, the dark circles under his eyes, and the sadness in them. He's sad for her. She places her own hand over his briefly, squeezing gently before he clears his throat and settles back against the wall. 

The cold has gone from her body, so she reaches up to turn off the shower closest to her. They're set on a timer and the others should be turning off any minute. Still, she sits on the floor, damp and flushed from the steam and heat. Harry clears his throat again and when she looks up, he's staring at her but not really seeing her. 

"I betrayed the entire team and murdered a man. And you all forgave me. You especially. You never gave up on me." 

"We're... We were a team." 

 

"But they haven't done that with you." He says it matter of factly, and she hears the tone of his voice change. It sends a chill through her. "We've failed you Snow. I'm sorry." 

"It's not the same thing." she protested. 

"Evil speedster, manipulates and threatens, serve me or else, loved ones at risk. That about the size of it?" 

Anger flashed across Caitlin's face and her hands clenched reflexively. Despite the heat in the room, a chill went across the back of Harry's neck. "It's not the same Harry" 

"You're right, you didn't kill anyone." His voice is sharp and Caitlin flinches. 

"What I did... What I've done...." 

 

"You've survived Caitlin. You did what you had to so you could survive." 

Without warning Caitlin is on her feet, hands at her side with cold trying to fight the heat in the room. Her eyes flash lighter briefly and she glares at Harry. 

"You don't know a damn thing about what I've been through." 

 

Harry stands slowly and takes step towards Caitlin. When she raises her hands he gives her a disapproving look and takes another step forward. She is unbelievably powerful, even half naked and soaking wet. Harry's stomach clenches at these realizations. 

"You are not broken. You are not Killer Frost. But you're not Caitlin Snow. You are who you choose to be. And you haven't been given a choice. Everyone has expectations, and for a long time you were trying to meet them. And it tore you apart. " Harry's voice is low and full of emotion. He has taken another step forward. Caitlin let's her hands fall slowly to her side, tears filling her eyes. 

" I thought I was strong enough to keep her away. " her voice is a whisper. 

"Maybe that was your mistake. That was all of our mistake. We spent so much time trying to change the inevitable that we ensured it would come to be. Instead of accepting, we always try to change. And life isn't always willing to comply with what we want. "

Harry takes the final few steps forward and reaches to pull Caitlin into his arms in a tight hug. She hesitates for a split second before allowing him to surround her. Sobbing against his chest, she closes her eyes and grips his t-shirt. She's shaking, balancing on a precipice between being in control and not. The effort to control herself causes tremors to go through her body and Harry only holds her tighter. 

Pressing his lips against her hair, Harry whispers softly while Caitlin cries. "I wish you didn't have to be afraid anymore, Caitlin. If I could have anything it would be that."

" I miss being here. But I'm not sure I can come back. " 

" Then take the time you need. And come back when you're ready. "

" What if... " she hesitates, letting a sob shake through her body." What if they don't want me here anymore. Cisco... I could have really hurt him. "

Harry pulls back just enough to look Caitlin in the eye. He's frowning slightly, studying something about her features she can't figure out. Without thinking, Caitlin takes a hand and runs it down the side of his face, her thumb tracing his lower lip. He leans into the caress and a spike of warmth floods her, settling in her belly. 

"But you didn't. They love you Caitlin. They. Love. You. It's just going to take time for things to get settled." He sighs softly and pulls her back into a hug. Her arms go up around his back and she's flush against him. His heart thuds in his chest where her ear rests, strong and steady. 

"What about you Harry?" 

"I don't expect anything Snow. I just want you to be happy, whatever that means for you." He feels her tense in his arms and he pulls back to look in her eyes. She's flushes again and he can tell she's fighting something internally. 

He's not sure who moves first but her hands come up to his shoulders and his go to cup her face. Their lips meet gently, hesitantly, the barest of pressure. Until she sighs against his mouth and tilts her head just so, then their tongues collide and he's backed her against the wall without realizing it. Her hands slip under the hem of his t-shirt, running up the ridges on his stomach before settling on either hip. 

Too soon Caitlin feels the familiar rush of cold and tears herself away from Harry. He is undeterred and contents himself with kissing her neck and shoulders. She gasps, head rolling back and eyes closing as she fights her impending loss of control. Unable to take anymore, she pushes Harry away, panting, fighting panic. 

"I don't want to hurt you." She says in answer to his unasked question. Harry frowns and shakes his head. 

"I need you to trust me." He tries to step closer but she halts him with a raised hand. He ignores it, settling his focus on her face. 

"Why" 

"because I trust you, Snow." He speaks as if that's all the explanation that she needs to hear. He can see her trying to calm herself. Under her watchful gaze, Harry pulls his t-shirt off and drops it on the floor. She reacts again, but this time it isn't in fear, it's want, need. Harry steps closer again, taking her outstretched hand and placing it over his heart. He stares at her face, waiting for her to meet his gaze. 

"What do you want from me Harry?" 

"I want you to be okay. Even if you have to be not okay for a while. But I want to be there, and to help you, if you'll let me." 

Caitlin finally meets his eyes and she gives him a resolved look. Eyes hardening a bit, she focuses on the feel of his skin under her hand. "Am I just another project to fix?" 

Harry places his hands on either side of her against the wall. He keeps his body inches from hers but knows she can feel the heat radiating off him. When she tenses but doesn't move the defend herself, he leans in and dips his head to place a kiss just below her right ear. "You're beautiful Caitlin. Beautiful, not broken." 

Her arms come up around his neck and he's lifting her, pining her against the wall. Their mouths meet again and he does everything he can to drink her in. Her nails run against his scalp and send shivers through his body. She moans when he dips his head and trails his lips down her neck, to her breasts. First one, then the other. All the while she clings to him. 

"Harry... Please." she pants, unable to speak coherently. 

"Tell me what you want Snow." he grounds out, grunting when he readjusts his grip on her and inadvertently presses his arousal against her. She sighs softly but doesn't answer, so he sets her down and kneels in front of her. She watches him warily, biting her lip and he stares up at her. When she still doesn't speak, Harry smiles and runs his hands up her legs, from her ankle to her center. When he reaches her panties, he checks her face for any signs that she might lose control and when he sees nothing worrying, he slips her panties down, discarding them behind him. 

She knows she should speak but she's absolutely enthralled by this side of Harry and she can do nothing but watch. And try not to scream out loud when his mouth attacks her center and his tongue starts doing wonderfully awful things to her. She can't help it when a hand goes of its own accord and tangles in his hair, and she certainly isn't driving when she moans his name. When he adds his thumb and forefinger into the equation Caitlin Snow officially loses any higher brain function and becomes a creature of lust. 

It takes an indecently short amount of time for her to reach her peak and Harry senses it. He becomes more focused, more insistent, more... Maddening. So when she all but screams and her back arches roughly away from the wall, he places a hand on her belly to hold her in place and helps her to one of the best orgasms she's ever had. And he has a smug look on his face like he knows it when he stands up again. 

His lips move to her neck again and he holds her against him. She's shaking from her release and fighting the tension of losing control. Harry whispers into her ear that she's fine, they're fine. Still she can't not be concerned. So when she kisses him again and tastes herself on this amazing, infuriating, adorable man, she fights tears again. He pulls away, brushes and hand over her cheeks and asks her what's wrong. 

"I want you so much I ache, but I don't want to hurt you." 

Harry scoffs and gives her a look that says he thinks she's being ridiculous. Before she knows it his mouth is on hers again and her hands have found their way to his belt. She makes short work of it and his pants but he stops her before she can get any farther. When she looks at him questioningly he offers a smile and a wink.,"This would be over too quickly. "

She giggles again and Harry can't help but smile. Then he's shoving his pants off his hips and lifting her in his arms again." I want you Snow. But I don't want you to feel like this is an expectation. "

Caitlin considers this for a moment and presses her forehead against Harry's." how can you be so sure I won't hurt you? "

Harry lines himself up with her entrance, closing his eyes briefly at the wet heat of her. When he opens them again he sees her eyes are a mixture of brown and white, balanced, in control. He kisses her again and slides home. 

" Because I love you." 

Xxxxxxx

Epilogue 

'OH MY GOD! '

 

Harry came awake instantly but kept his body completely still. Something had woken him. He spent thirty seconds taking in his surroundings before he opened his eyes and looked around. 

 

' OH. MY. GOD!'

Caitlin shot up into a sitting position beside him, covered only by a sheet. He was pleased because her initial reaction to the rude awakening was confusion rather than defense. She looked around, saw Harry propped up on one elbow watching her and she cautiously settled back down again. 

'Harry, what...?' 

He kissed her gently, smiling against her lips and she relaxed into the contact. Until... 

 

'OH. MY. GOD!' 

'I think I might have forgotten to erase the security footage from last night.' Harry said, sounding rather pleased with himself. It took Caitlin a minute to process. She shot up again but Harry quickly pulled her down, kissing her again. 

Just then Cisco came stomping in, hands in his hair, a look of disbelief on his face. 'Jesus Harry! Caitlin! Next time put a cowboy hat on the front door! I just ate breakfast man!"

Before he could respond, Caitlin threw a pillow at Cisco, who took off out of the door when he saw their state of undress. 

Harry started laughing and Caitlin joined him. When he smiled at her, she leaned in and kissed him. His hand came up to caress her cheek and their foreheads rested together. 

"You alright?" 

Caitlin smiled and sighed, before nodding, "Yeah Harry. I'm alright." 

 

The end

Thank you for reading. Comments and kudos are always appreciated and make me smile. 


End file.
